Second Chance
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Grissom and Sara are getting married, how does Nick react and does he make it to the church in time to stop the wedding?


CSI: Second Chance

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI cos if I did so many things would change and others would never had happened.

"Hey man, fancy going to a bar or something?" Nick asked peaking his head round the locker room door at Warrick getting changed. "What's with the fancy suit? You're not going off and getting married in secret again, are you?"

"No, you don't know?" Warrick asked looking confused.

"Know about what?"

"Sara and Grissom? She went to find him and they sorted it all out. They're getting married," Warrick smiled.

"Married? Um… wow that was quick. When?" Nick asked.

"Um.. In 3 hours."

"3 hours! Where?"

"Some classy place on the outskirts, why?" Warrick asked, once more looking confused.

Nick sighed. He had been so stupid. He had always had feelings for Sara and he thought (hoped) that she had feeling for him too. He had liked Sara since the beginning, why had he not said something sooner. Nick was about to lose the only women he ever loved.

"Can you take me then?" Nick said grabbing a clean shirt from his locker. "I'll have to go home to get a jacket and a tie. If you don't mind?"

"No but you still haven't answered my question. Why is it affecting you?"

"I'll tell you in the car. C'mon we don't want to be late," Nick said closing his locker and heading out the door with Warrick close behind him.

When Warrick was waiting for Nick outside his house Nick had still not answered his question. Why did this effect him so much? He was probably just happy for them and annoyed he didn't know, Warrick thought. After minutes of hard thinking Warrick finally put 2 and 2 together and got 4.

"Right ready when you are," said Nick climbing into the car.

"Ok. I hope we have enough time," said Warrick who was trying to think of a way to get the truth out of Nick.

The first hour of the ride was mostly quiet except the odd word from each of them and the radio mumbling country music.

"So how long have you had feelings for Sara?" Warrick finally asked.

"What? I don't," Nick protested.

"Then why does this wedding effect you more than any of us? Just admit it, I won't tell Greg," Warrick smiled.

"Oh I don't know. Since… I first saw her," Nick finally admitted.

"Does she fell the same?"

"I guess not, seen as she is marrying Grissom," Nick said with a disappointed look on his face.

"We don't have to go then," said Warrick.

"Yes we do. I have to stop her," Nick said firmly. Warrick knew he wasn't joking.

"No, Nick you can't. do you really think crashing her wedding is going to win her over?"

"I guess not but what else am I suppose to do, I can't watch her marry someone else," Nick said sighing in frustration.

"I told you we don't need to go, I'm sure Catherine and the others will bore us to tears with pictures," Warrick said.

"That's worse please just drive faster," Nick begged his friend.

"Fine, but only if you promise not to do anything hasty when we get there," he stared at Nick.

"Fine!" Nick took a deep breath. He was going to do something but he couldn't get there if he said as much. He felt bad about lying to his friend but he had too.

The chapel was getting closer, Nick could feel it. He was beginning to get nervous. What was he going to do? Run in and tell Sara not to marry Grissom. She had never been the listening type. But he loved her for it and he just hoped she felt the same. But would she? After all, she was getting married to Grissom. She clearly had no feelings for him but Nick had to try. What was he going to lose?

As Warrick pulled into a space round the corner from the church, they still never said anything to each other. Warrick knew Nick was about to do something stupid but a part of him didn't want to stop him, he just wanted his best friend to be happy.

They walked round the corner and Nick was getting even more nervous but when they noticed there was no one outside, they ran, Nick in front.

Nick ran straight into the church without any hesitation.

"No, Nicky wait!" Warrick yelled after him. Before he knew what had happened he was at the door and Nick was halfway down the aisle yelling at Sara.

"No! Stop! Sara wait!" Nick yelled as every face in the church turned to face him.

"Nick? Sara was facing him now with a rather angry and confused look on her face. Grissom just looked plain angry.

"Sara don't marry Grissom. I'm sorry Grissom but she is all wrong you! Sara I love you! I have since the moment I lay eyes on you!" he sighed trying not to cry.

"Nick, I waited 10 years for you to say that! But it's to late now. Grissom and I are getting married and there is nothing you can do about it! I love him and he loves me and that's all there is to it!" Sara yelled back also trying not to cry.

She really had waited 10 years for him to say it. She had liked him since the beginning too. They had flirted for years and who could forget that he saved her life a few years ago. But when she thought he didn't feel the same way or that nothing would ever come of their feelings she moved on. She liked Grissom now. He had proposed and she said yes they where getting married and he was ruining her big day. But Sara found herself falling for Nick once again.

"C'mon Nick let's get you out of here," said Nick who had appeared behind him and was pulling him backwards.

"No! Sara please I love you! Please!" Nick begged, struggling to get away from Warrick's grip.

"Nick go!" said Sara.

"She's right Nick. Let's go get you sobered up," said Greg as he and Hodges went to help get Nick out.

"I'm not drunk, I'm in love. Sara!"

"Come on, even so you need to get out of here," said Hodges.

"No! Sara!" Nick shouted as the three men pulled him down the aisle and out the door. Catherine followed them out.

"Nick what are you doing!" she said slapping him.

"Ouch! Warrick told me about the wedding and I realise I love her, Catherine. I know I'm an idiot 'cause it took me this long to realise it but she can't marry Grissom, she just can't!"

"No, you're an idiot for crashing this wedding. Have you even thought that she doesn't love you back? Why she is marrying Grissom and not you?" Catherine said sitting down next to him on a small bench while Hodges and Greg made their way back inside and Warrick paced.

"I um, guess I didn't," Nick sighed. Catherine was right. He had been so selfish. He hadn't even thought about what Sara wanted.

"You know the expression: 'If you love someone set them free, and if they love you too they come back,'" Catherine said whilst giving Nick a hug.

"You're right. I should go. Can you tell them I truly am sorry for spoiling their big day," Nick tried to smile but the tears that were swelling up in his eyes fell down his cheeks.

"C'mon then I'll take you home," said Warrick patting Nick on the back.

"No, I'll get a taxi or something. I'll um, see you tomorrow then," Nick finally did smile but it was a sad smile.

Meanwhile, inside the church Sara was still thinking about Nick even though the ceremony was back in full swing. Grissom was holding her hand and smiling but she just couldn't get what Nick had said out of her head. Did he mean it? Did he love her? Sara couldn't help but let all her old feelings for him flood back into her head.

"I do," said Grissom.

"And do you, Sara Sidle take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"Sara, are you ok?" asked Grissom when she didn't reply.

"Yea… No, No I'm not, I've made a huge mistake!" her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Sara, what are you doing," whispered Grissom.

"Gil, I love you, just not like this. You have been nothing but good to me over the years but we can't get married. I love Nick!" she said.

She ran down the aisle holding up her beautiful lace dress so she didn't trip. Grissom froze to the spot as everyone followed me out. Catherine and Warrick were heading inside.

"Where is he? Where's Nick?" Sara asked in a panicked voice.

Warrick to a step to one side and pointed to the end of the path.

"Nick!" she shouted. "Wait, we need to talk," she was trying to fight back the tears again.

"No Sara. You and Grissom go and get married. I'm so sorry for spoiling you're wedding. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me and we can be friends again," he smiled as he turned round. He was trying to fight back the tears too.

"Nick I don't Grissom, I love you," Sara said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

A crowd had gathered around them and they awed as the eagerly awaited Nick response.

"Well as the expression goes: 'If you love someone set them free'" Nick said looking at Catherine.

"Nick, you just crashed my wedding, making me realise my feelings for you that I thought were gone were really still there and now I'm here telling you and you don't want to know. What is it with me and loving idiots?" The crowd awed again.

"You really mean that? You love me?" he asked as if he wasn't there for the past 10 minutes.

"Yes I really do, don't know why if you don't love me," Sara teased as she walked closer to Nick.

"I never said that," he said before kissing her on the lips for a goon 2 minutes.

The crowd cheered as if they were footballers who had just scored a goal. Catherine was crying so Warrick and Greg hugged her. When Nick and Sara stopped kissing, Nick also hugged Catherine and the others.

"Congratulations, I think," smiled Greg.

"I guess," Sara smiled back.

She turned to face Nick. He wouldn't stop smiling but she couldn't blame him. She didn't care anymore what Grissom was doing, she was so happy.

"Sara, let's get married. We're here and I heard there isn't going to be a wedding here anymore," he smiled.

"No not today. Not after everything that has happened. Soon I promise" She smiled kissing him again. "Catherine, when we do get married will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Yes of course I will love to be your bridesmaid," she said hugging her.

"Oh, Nick I'd love to be your best man," teased Greg.

"What about me?" asked Warrick.

"You can both be my best man, well best men," he smiled.

"Wait who is going to walk me down the aisle?" Sara asked.

"That's my job," said Nick.

"No I want someone else to do it," Sara protested.

"I'll do it then," said Greg.

"Oh I wouldn't want to put you out," Sara smiled.

"No you're not, I'd love to walk you down the aisle. It would be an honour," Greg smiled back at Sara.

1 month later:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the priest.

After a long passionate kiss it was official. Mr and Mrs Stokes. Mrs Sara Stokes. She had never even thought she would even get married and change her name let alone to Stokes. But she so happy.

At the reception it was first dance time. Nick and Sara had the floor to themselves. They swayed back and forth and kissed a few times.

"I can't believe I am dancing with Mrs Sara Stokes," Nick smiled.

"Well if you don't believe that then this is going to be a shock," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this please review!


End file.
